1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self propelled vegetable harvesters and more particularly pertain to a thrashing system and method in a cucumber harvester for separating cucumbers from their vine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile vegetable harvesters are well known in the art for harvesting and separating vegetables from their vines or foliage. One such harvester for harvesting tomatoes is disclosed in Assignee's Fitzmaurice U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,570 which issued on June 22, 1982.